msuspeechlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Dana Flowerday
Dana's Info Hi! I am currently a Senior majoring in Communicative Sciences and Disorders with a minor in Women and Gender Studies and a specialization in Bioethics, Humanity, and Society. I have been in the lab since the beginning. You can contact me at flowerdayd@gmail.com. Grants Allocated and Hours #Other (CAS) : 9 hours/week ; Volunteer: 1 hour/week Current Assignments High Priority #ID2 NH Cross-Sect Vowel Analysis-Reliability NH 4143 to NH4546 (highlighted tokens only) - Deadline: Mon, Dec. 5 '''(CMC-NIH) '''Low Priority #Pitch Correction: ID2 CI4619 Pre/3m/6m MB/MIB (LW-NIH) #Double Check Pitch Correction: ID2 CI 4325 3m/6m MB/MIB (LW-NIH) #Pitch Correction: ID2 CI 4652 Pre/3m/6m MB/MIB (LW-NIH) Completed Assignments #Pitch Correction: ID2 CI 4325 3m/6m MB/MIB (LW-NIH) #Variant Classification Recheck (tokens in teal only) Deadline: Mon, Oct 31st '''(CMC) #Variant Classifications for NH 1980, 4571, 2815 (highlighted tokens only) #Variant Classifications for NH 4329, 3028, 1175, 4062 (highlighted tokens only) #Variant Classification for NH 4668, 4478, 4446 (highlighted tokens only) '''Due: October 12th #ID2 NH 4789, 4686, 3912 3m/6m MET/MISP variant classification. Due: Oct 4 #Classification re-checks for file CI 53 3m MIT/MET, variant classification for file CI 29 6m MET/MIT''' Due: October 5th''' #ID2 NH 4810 3m/6m/9m MB/MIB/MICP variant classification Deadline: Sept. 23 #NH 4810 MB Vowel Analysis #ID2 NH 4625, 4778, 4797 3m/6m MET/MISP variant classification Deadline: Sept. 28 #MIB 4797 Vowel Analysis-3m, 6m, 9m #ID2 NH 4778 3m/6m/9m MB/MIB/MICP variant classification Deadline: Sept. 16 #ID2 NH 4780, NH 4797 3m/6m/9m MB/MIB/MICP variant classification Deadline: Sept. 23 #MB 4797 3m, 6m, 9m Vowel Analysis #ID2 NH 3933, 4523, 4585 3m/6m MET/MISP variant classification Deadline: Sept. 9 ''' #Variant classification for ID2 NH 4605, NH 4555, NH 3786 3m/6m MET/MISP '''Deadline: Sept. 5 #MIB 4778 3m,6m, 9m Vowel Analysis #MB 4778 Vowel Analysis-3m,6m,9m #MIB 4686 3m, 6m, 9m Vowel Analysis #MB 4686 3m, 6m, 9m Vowel Analysis #MB 4625 Vowel Analysis- 3m,6m, 9m #VC Textgrids for NH 4797 9m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP #Variant Classification for ID1 NH 1169, NH 1773, NH 1069, and NH 978 Due: July 27 #Classifying additional /w/ alv-lab tokens for ID1 HA 07, HA 09, HA 11, HA 13, HA 14 Due: July 25 #Variant classifications for ID1 NH 941, ID1 NH 2617, ID1 NH 1106, ID2 NH 4604, & ID2 NH 4489 Due: July 25 #MB 4555 Vowel Analysis 3m, 6m, 9m #VC Textgrids for longitudinal speakers: ID2 NH 4778 9m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP & ID2 NH 4780 9m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP Due: July 7 #Variant classifications for ID2 NH 4779, ID1 NH 1100, ID2 NH 3408, ID1 NH 1309, & ID1 NH 935 Due: July 19 #Update VC textgrids for ID1 NH 1126 3m MIT/MET and 6m MIT/MET Due: July 12 #MB and MIB 4523 Vowel Analysis #MIB 4478 Vowel Analysis #MB 4478 Vowel Analysis #Marking consonants in the following VC textgrids: ID1 CI 23 3m MIT/MET and 6m MIT/MET ID1 NH 3139 3m MIT/MET and 6m MIT/MET ID1 NH 3028 3m MIT/MET and 6m MIT/MET #Checking for additional WF consonants in the following VC textgrids: ID2 NH 4487 3m MISP/MET and 6m MISP/MET ID2 NH 3933 3m MISP/MET and 6m MISP/MET #CI&MATCHES-Formant Recheck2 Deadline: June 10 #ID1 CI53 MET vowel analysis (only vowels highlighted in light blue)--due 5/27 #VC Textgrids for ID2 NH 3716 3m/6m MISP--due 5/27 #Vowel analysis for ID2 NH 3715&3716 3m/6m MET--due 5/27 #VC Textgrids for ID1 CI53 12m MET/MIT, ID1 NH 2815 pre/12m MET/MIT--due 5/20 #VC Textgrids for ID2 CI 4619 3m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP #VC Textgrids for ID2 CI 4632 6m MB/MIB/MICP/MET/MISP #Variant classification re-check assignment (high priority) #Phonetic Variant Classification for CI ID1 53 6m #Vowel analysis-CI40, CI43, CI51 (vowels marked "INCLUDE" only) #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 4489 3m/6m MET and MISP #"aw" vowel analysis for HA11 MIT, HA21 and HA23 MET #ID1 Vowel Analysis-HA 3029 3m/6m MET and MISP #ID1 NH 4779 Vowel Analysis 3m/6m MET and MISP #ID1 Vowel Analysis-HA07 "u" and "aw" vowels and NH pre 1018 MET #ID1 Vowel Analysis HA 3031 MET and MIT #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 4503 3m/6m MET and MISP #Id1 Vowel Analysis-NH 3028 3m/6m MET and MISP #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 4257 3m/6m MET and MISP #ID2 NH F2 Consonant Project analysis - NH 3898, 3912 #ID1 HA 3699 3m/6m MET and MISP #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 1126 "aw" vowels 3m/6m MET and MISP and HA14 MET "u" vowels #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 4487 3m/6m MET and MISP #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 4062 3m/6m MET and MISP #Longitudinal Consonant variant classification re-check assignment (spreadsheet emailed) - high priority #For the "Prosody Longitudinal Data" spreadsheet located at Z:\IDS HD\IDS\DATA\PROSODY, please enter pitch information for ID2 NH 4686 all 3-9m MB & MIB. #Rap Analyze 1057 #Rap Analyze 1085 #Rap Analyze 1069 #Rap Analyze 1072 #Rap Analyze 1092 #Vowel Analysis for ID1 HA16 3m/6m MET and MIT #Vowel Analysis for ID1 NH 1175 3m/6m MET and MIT #NIH Vowel Analysis:CI 15, CI 18, CI 19, CI 34 #NIH VC Textgrids: NH 4815 3m All Files #NIH VC Textgrids: NH 4818 3m All Files #NIH VC Textgrids: CI 4632 MET and MISP Skill Sets *VC Textgrids *Formant Analysis *References